


Lazy Morning

by hobbitgirl83



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wants a lazy morning and to stay in bed, but Lee has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Personal thanks to my sister Tamar (VisionsofCody) for trusting me to write the porn ;)

Richard wasn’t having a good day. In fact he’d been feeling down all week. Filming was coming to an end and sure, it had been stressful but he would miss it. And all of the friends he’d made. Especially his two ‘nephews’ and his boyfriend Lee, they had made plans to see each other but he knew it just wouldn’t be the same.  
It also didn’t help that he was exhausted but thankfully today he had the day off so he was staying in bed. He didn’t care if anyone wanted to go out and do something, he was sleeping.

His plan was going well, Richard was even beginning to feel a little better. That was until Lee burst in. Not that he didn’t want to see Lee, he loved him for god’s sake! No he just wasn’t in the mood for human interaction.

“There you are!” Lee said “I was wondering where you were, I’ve been calling all day”

“Oh” Richard said, looking at his phone on the bedside table. “It was on silent”

“It’s ok, I figured you needed a rest.”

“What were you doing?” Richard asked, realising Lee wasn’t going away any time soon.

“Just went into town with some of the lads. I text asking if you wanted to come along”

“Thanks” Richard yawned “I was tired”

“How’re you feeling now?” Lee asked, sitting on the bed

“Better now” 

“Good, I was getting worried, you haven’t been yourself all week”

“It’s been hard, it’s almost the end. I’ll miss everyone”

“So will I” Lee said “But we’ll see them again, we’ll keep in touch”

“I know, I was being stupid” Richard sighed “Let’s not talk about this now”

“Sure” Lee said “What do you want to do?”

Richard wanted to say ‘to sleep’ but he didn’t want to kick Lee out, the younger man was good company and just his presence had a calming effect on Richard.

“I don’t know” Richard said finally “I’m sure there’s at least one film we haven’t seen”

“We could do that. I was thinking of something we haven’t done for a while”

Richard smiled “Oh yeah, and what would that be?”

Lee grinned.

“I’m too tired” Richard said

Lee frowned.

“I’m sorry, it’s been a busy week!”

“I know, it has. Fine we don’t have to do it, at least let me…” Lee said, moving so he was over Richard.

“Lee…”

“Shhh” Lee said “You don’t even have to move”

“Ok then, just be quick. You’re interrupting my sleep”

“You’ve been sleeping all day! No, after this we’re going out”

Richard groaned but in truth he didn’t mind too much, he knew it would do him good to get out. Lee leant down to kiss Richard’s mouth gently, undoing the older man’s shirt with one hand. Richard relaxed at Lee’s touch and kissed back. 

“Alright?” Lee asked, breaking away

“Yeah” Richard whispered.

Lee smiled and started to kiss along Richard’s jawline and down his neck, continuing along his chest and licking his navel. Richard grabbed and pulled Lee's hair unconsciously.

“I thought you were not moving” Lee smirked.  
“Sorry” Richard let go of Lee's hair.

“Just relax” Lee smiled, kissing the older man again. He began grinding against him “Just leave the hard work to me” he winked at Richard, straddling him. Lee sat up and took off his clothes. Richard smiled at the view.

“You are perfect” Richard mumbled, making his hands travel through Lee's naked body.

“You are going to make me blush” Lee laughed, kissing the older man again and biting his lower lip. His lips traveled down Richard's body again, but this time his hands pulled down Richard's pants and his lips kissed Richard's cock.

“Mmmmm” Richard was chocking his own moans.

“Don't restrain yourself” Lee smiled before swallowing all of Richard's length.

“For Mahal!” Richard was seeing stars already. This kind of expressions were common between them now after the long time they spent filming. Richard grabbed Lee's hair again, rocking his hips a little, while the younger man gave Richard quite a view, fucking him with his mouth while grinding against the sheets. Richard couldn't do that to Lee, staying with all the fun wasn't an option.

“Stop” Richard demanded, sitting up and pulling Lee towards him. The younger man exchanged Richard's cock for his lips, while sitting on top of him, both their cocks hard as rocks.

“You know I don't mind” Lee said after breaking the kiss.

“I do” Richard said, kissing Lee's neck and shoulders.

“Come on, there is nothing wrong about being lazy” Lee smiled and kissed Richard again. The older man seized the moment and thrust a finger inside Lee's hole, making him moan against his lips. Lee started rocking his hips against Richard's finger, while rubbing his cock against Richard's.

“I don't think you want me to be lazy now” Richard joked while kissing Lee's chest. 

“I would kill you” Lee tried to laugh between moans, while pulling Richard's hair so their lips could meet again. Richard let go of Lee's hole so he could hug the younger man. He loved having him between his arms, drown in his skin, kiss him forever.

“You are perfect” Richard whispered without breath, making Lee smile. The younger man moved in order to put Richard's cock inside him. Lee sat down slowly on Richard's thighs, getting used to the feeling while clenching one of his hands in Richard's back and the other one in his thigh.

“God it feels so good!” Lee shouted, biting his lower lip. He started moving, slowly at first but increasing the pace after some minutes.

“You feel incredible!” Richard said, biting Lee's nipples and ducking his head a little to lick Lee's cock, making the younger man shiver and increasing the pace. Both of them were covered in sweat and gasping for air.

“Fuck, le melin!” Lee shouted, crushing his lips against the older man's and kissing him roughly as they both reached their climax, hands clenched in their skins as they hugged each other tightly. 

After a minute, Richard collapsed on the bed, covered in sweat and Lee's cum; the younger man stood up and cleaned them both. Richard watched as Lee went to the bathroom completely naked, unable to move a muscle, then the younger man started to grab his clothes from the floor, but Richard stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him to the bed with him. Lee sat down beside him.

“What?” Lee asked, curious.

“Lay down beside me for a minute” Richard replied, touching the spot beside him.

“I told you we were going out” Lee tried to sound annoyed.

“The world's still going to be there in 10 minutes” Richard pulled the younger man again, who ended up laying beside him.

“You are a lazy ass” Lee laughed, resting his head in Richard's chest.

“I am not lazy anymore, I just love to see you naked” Richard confessed, hugging Lee.

“You love to make me blush” Lee tried to hide his face in Richard's chest, but the older man grabbed his chin and kiss him on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, before falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the ones who will read this and if you liked it, leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
